The present invention relates to chewing gum. More specifically, this invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum bases and chewing gums containing substituted polysaccharides.
The fundamental components of a chewing gum typically are a water-insoluble gum base portion and a water-soluble bulking agent portion. The primary component of the gum base is an elastomeric polymer which provides the characteristic chewy texture of the product. The gum base will typically include other ingredients which modify the chewing properties or aid in processing the product. These include plasticizers, softeners, fillers, emulsifiers, plastic resins, as well as colorants and antioxidants. The water soluble portion of the chewing gum typically includes a bulking agent together with minor amounts of secondary components such as flavors, high-intensity sweeteners, colorants, water-soluble softeners, gum emulsifiers, acidulants and sensates. Typically, the water-soluble portion, sensates, and flavors dissipate during chewing and the gum base is retained in the mouth throughout the chew, resulting in a gum cud.
One problem with traditional gum bases is the fact that conventional gum bases are predominantly made from polymers that are derived from non-renewable resources. While chicle and other naturally occurring polymers have been used in the past to make chewing gum, polymers from natural sources tend to have properties that fluctuate, most commonly with the season of the year. This makes it difficult to formulate quality chewing gum products on a consistent basis. Hence, chewing gum bases commonly made today use a number of man-made polymers derived from petroleum feed stocks. For example, butyl rubber is derived from petroleum chemicals. This has the advantage that the polymers are consistent over time, and properties desirable in the chewing gum can be taken into account when the polymers are made to achieve the desired chew characteristic for the chewing gum product. However, since petroleum is a diminishing resource, and subject to disruption in its supply, and food grade polymers derived there-from may be available from a limited number of sources, a butyl rubber alternative would alleviate dependence on petroleum chemicals, and create an innovative gum base using biobased material. It would be desirable to provide a chewing gum base that could be made from renewable resources but that also provided the chewing gum with a texture, mouth feel and other chew characteristics that are desirable.